Alone
by HarryHermionelover123
Summary: Hermione is abandoned by Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She is bullied and is just sick of life, so she decides to commit suicide. How will they react?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had an oval head, a small nose, and big brown eyes. She had freckles blown across her nose; her lips were full and pink. She was a very pretty girl, but Hermione didn't see it. She hated her facial features, but especially her brown eyes. She stared into them, plain, was always her first thought. "No wonder no one likes me." She thought to herself. Even her two "best friends" left her, not on purpose, it just…..happened. *

Flashback*

_"Hermione sat alone in the great hall, while all the way at the other end of the table was Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They were all laughing, together. No one seemed to notice anything missing; Hermione of course at that time hadn't thought much about it, they were just hanging out, right? And she is far too busy to hang out. But then it became clear, all of the times they "didn't" hear her yelling at them in the hallways, and they always seemed to have plans when she had free time to actually see them. Draco Malfoy noticed this, which gave him more of a chance to bully her; but not using just words anymore; he would physically grab her and shove her in to walls. But where were Harry, Ron, and Ginny? _ *end of flashback* Hermione was replaced by Ginny in the Golden Trio; she was apparently "prettier and smarter" then Hermione. Hermione sighed and started to rush down the stairs to the great hall for breakfast. When she opened the doors to the Great Hall, she was surprised. It was almost full; did she really take that long to get ready? She shrugged her shoulders and sat down in her usually seat. She wasn't really that hungry, but she grabbed a piece of toast and began to eat. "Hey Hermione," said a voice behind her. She turned around and SPLAT! A cream pie was thrown at her face. Hermione immediately grabbed her wand and muttered a cleaning spell. Once she could see again, she saw Ron clap Ginny on the back. "Good job!" He said, laughing. Hermione rushed out of the room in embarrassment, "I hate my life!" she said out loud, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Crying mudblood?" Draco appeared in front of her and towered over her. Hermione is 5'6, and Draco is 6'0, it was rather scary to her that he was so much bigger than her. Before she got to reply, she was pinned to the wall and punched in the stomach. "You disgust me; he said and gave her another punch in the face. She sank to the floor, it hurt so much. Not just the punches, but the fact that she was just a worthless piece of trash. After a few minutes, she stood up and ran to her dormitory. No more suffering, no more pain, this is it. She entered her room and grabbed 4 sheets of blank notebook paper, and sat down at her desk.

A/N:Thanks for reading! I'll update soon, please review! Did you like? Hate it? Why? Sorry its so short, I will make it longer next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I finally finished this chapter, hope you enjoy Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all rights go to J.K Rowling.

She began to write individual letters to Harry, Ron, and Ginny; they said:

Dear Ginny,

I am so sorry for being a mistake; my parents should have aborted me. Or maybe they wanted me to suffer, just to show how worthless I really am. Remember when you told me to kill myself? Well, you got your wish, today is the day I die. I am trying to remember all of the good times we had together, the old days where everything is perfect, when our innocent minds could see nothing bad in the world, when the world was a happy place. Remember that time when you, I, Ron, and Harry were sitting in the common room? We were all laughing at a joke Ronald made, you were sitting next to me and harry. And we were all eating chocolate frogs. I wish it had stayed that way. Well I am probably boring you right now, so goodbye Ginny. And remember I forgive you, you are like a sister to me, and I love you.

Love,

Hermione Jean Granger

Dear Ron,

How? How could you abandon me like that? I know I am trash, but you could've at least pretended you liked my company. You are my best friend, Ron, I love you. But, whatever made you hate me so much that you bully me? I know I probably don't deserve it, but can you give me a break? I would take a bullet for you, (which is a muggle version of the killing curse.) Can you do me a favor? Make sure Crookshanks has food and water, and love him. I will say hi to Fred for you, I'm sure he misses you.

Love,

Hermione

Dear Harry,

I'm in love with you Harry James Potter. Ever since third year after we saved Sirus, you seemed so heroic to me. But I should have known you would never love me back, or even like me. I am nothing; I am just taking up space in the world. Did you know Malfoy shoves me into walls now, and hits me? Yet I'm too weak to do anything except kill myself. I used to be so strong and powerful, with you two by my side, now I am nothing. So please forgive me, although you probably won't care. I love you.

Love,

Hermione Granger

A/N:Sorry for all of the errors, i fixed most of them. What happened was my computer automatically fixes errors, it fixes what it thinks is wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sighed, she finished all three letters. She put them in three separate envelopes, and wrote their names on them. She then put them in one neat stack on her desk, it was time. She quietly walked over to her bathroom and grabbed her sleeping pills from the cabinet. She took out her wand and said "acio glass." She sat down on her bed and took out nine little blue pills, and laid them down on her bed. She then took her wand and pointed it at the empty glass that was in her hand. "Aguamenti" she whispered and water shot out from the tip of her wand into the small cup. She swallowed each little pill quickly, death needed to come now. She laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes; knowing the deed was done, that she could not possibly survive now. "I wonder how long it will take them to notice that I'm gone, long gone." She started to feel dizzy. 4…she opened her eyes…..3 her vision was fading…..2….she smiled…1…"goodbye" she croaked out…..0…Hermione Jean Granger was dead.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were eating lunch in the Great Hall, everything was perfect, not one thing was out of place; or so they thought. McGonagall came dashing though the huge doors of The Great Hall, and rushed up to the three of them. "Come with me." She spoke in a low whisper; they got up and followed her out the doors to the girl's dormitory. "What is going on, professor?" "Your friend, Hermione Granger, she- "The slut isn't our friend" Ginny interrupted "excuse me? Well no wonder she committed suicide." McGonagall said. There was silence, "wha-what?" Harry stuttered. "I don't believe it for one second." Ron said, though he sounded unsure. "Prove it." "Alright, then may we continue into the room please?" They followed her into the room and gasped at what they saw; Hermione was on the bed, her skin was sickly pale. "Hermione?" Ginny spoke cautiously. "Hermione, NO!" Harry dropped to his knees and yelled "Hermione, please come back! I promise to stay by your side! Don't leave me, please!" Ron couldn't find words to explain what he was feeling right now. Ginny was the only one brave enough to walk up to the bed. She studied Hermione's face, and then her chest; neither of them were moving. She slowly reached out and touched Hermione's cheek, it was cold like ice. "Hermione?" Ginny whispered "no, NO! Why was I so mean to you! Please come back Hermione! The joke is over! Come back!" Ginny shouted. She felt the tears coming, they drizzled own her cheek and she quickly wiped them away. This can't be possible, could it? She turned over to Ron, who was staring blankly at Hermione. "Ron?" he didn't answer and she turned over to Harry, who was just a mess. He was rocking back and forth, while holding his knees to his chest. "She's gone" he said, Ginny bent down and hugged him with all of her might, silently agreeing. McGonagall was wiping away some of her own tears as well, "Okay children, let's go". Harry stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Ginny and Ron to follow

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Time of death: 11:41 am_

_Monday, October 22nd, 2013__  
_

A/N:Thanks for reading! I will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: What do you think? Should Hermione stay dead, or should there be a solution to save her?

A day; it's been a day since Hermione died, a day since she took her own life. Ginny couldn't even go in her, _their, _dorm without breaking down into tears. Hermione's body was removed this morning, by people from Saint Mungos. A few investigators also came in and searched the room, for any notes, or a will. They found three letters on top of her desk; they were addressed to them, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny read hers, and had to sit down. The guilt washed over her, "because of me, a baby will never get to see the light of day, because of me, the last thing Hermione felt was pain, I killed the brightest witch of our age." "Hermione" Ginny whispered "I'm sorry!" She dropped to her knees "I promise I'll be good, I'll stay with you! Don't leave me!" She screamed and begged for hours, but it was useless. Hermione Granger is dead. Ron hasn't even opened his, knowing that he would regret it. He stared at the white envelope on his desk; "Ron" said a soft voice; he whirled around, nothing was there. "Please stop it Hermione! Just come back! Stop torturing us!" The red-haired man cried and cried on his bed; knowing that he would never be able to hug Hermione again, or hear her real voice, she is gone. Harry opened the envelope as soon as it was placed in his hands. But that was a mistake; as soon as he finished reading it, he dropped to the ground in tears. "Hermione why?" he screamed. Normally, the boy Who Lived isn't this weak, but thought of never seeing Hermione again was too much. He soon came to the realization that he was never going to smell her strawberry shampoo again, that he would never be able to hear her laugh, or see her flawless face ever again. Anger washed over Harry as he realized who took him away from Hermione, who manipulated him to ignore her, who called Hermione names and made him join in, Ginny Weasley.

Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny in the common room. "Ginny, I need to talk to you, privately." Ginny slowly stood up and followed him out into the hallway; she could tell she was in trouble. "Uh, yes Harry?" "Your evil." He said simply, Ginny was silent. "You used your evil mind to manipulate me to ignore Hermione." "Well…..um…I" "why? What did Hermione ever do to you?" Harry asked, firmly. "I was a little jealous, I guess, you always gave her attention, and she has perfect grades, and…yea." "So you were just…jealous of her?" Ginny slowly nodded her head "How could you? She was your best friend!" "Jealousy goes a long way, Harry." Ginny said "So? You still left her, we all did. Urg, how could I have been so blind?" "Go away, Weasley, I need private time. Ginny walked away quickly "He called me Weasley." Ginny thought as she was stepping into the common room.

Meanwhile, Harry walked to The Great Lake and sat down against a tree. He looked off into the distance, it was so beautiful, and the lake was sparkling with a light pink, orange, and purple. Sadly everything has an end, and the lake turned from pink, to dark blue as the sun set. Harry sighed, Hermione and him used to come here just to talk, after a long stressful day at Hogwarts. He knew a completely different side of Hermione, the side that she only showed him. *Flashback* _"Harry!" Hermione laughed, "Stop it that tickles!" Harry smiled "Well, that's the idea!" Harry currently had Hermione pinned to the ground with one hand, and was using the other to tickle her ribs. Hermione laughed and laughed, "She has such a pretty laugh." Hermione caught Harry off guard and broke free from his grip. She then lightly pushed him down on his back and straddled his hips. "Hermione, what are you doing?" "Doing the same thing you just did to me, Mr. Potter." "Oh no!" Harry said jokingly. Hermione put her hand under his chin and wiggled her fingers. "That tickles!" "That's the idea!" she mocked. *_End of flashback* Harry stood up and walked back to his dorm. "Too many memories, I need to go some place she hasn't been."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so so sorry that this chapter is so late. I have gotten so much homework from all of my teachers and to top it off it's my birthday today! Or yesterday, I hate 12:00 am.

Everyone was sleeping at Hogwarts some were sleeping peacefully, others, not so much. Harry was rustling around in his bed; he was having a nightmare about Hermione. *Harry's dream* _Harry was walking in the forbidden forest, he needed to find something. He stopped at a lake, it was pitch black, and there was something moving under the water But that is not what was frightening; Hermione was standing on the edge of the cliff, getting ready to plummet to the icy water below. She was only wearing a white silk nightgown; her brown hair was loosely flowing through the wind. "HERMIONE WHAT ARE DOING?" Harry shouted. Hermione just looked at him, after what seemed like eternity to Harry, she finally spoke "Goodbye Harry" and jumped. "NO!" He ran towards the lake, but it was getting farther and farther away, until he could no longer see it. _Harry awoke with a startle. He looked around his dark dorm room, everyone was asleep. He thought about his dream "Something has to be done." He took off his pajamas and quickly changed into a blue shirt with jeans and a jacket. He put on his sneakers and grabbed his wand, invisibility cloak, and Maurders map. Finally he put on his round spectacles, and went out the door to the common room. He peeked he hear around the corner to make sure no one was up, after he carefully analyzed the room he finally climbed out the door. He quickly threw the cloak over his head and pulled his map out of his back pocket. "Lumos" he whispered. He pointed his wand to the map and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Black words appeared on the front of the map, as expected. He opened the two front folds and looked for his name. Once he found the small dot he checked to see if anyone was near it, he felt relief wash over him as he saw the coast was clear. He stared walking to the library, looking at the map every once and a while. When he arrived, he immediately walked over to the restricted section. He took off his cloak but kept his wand and the map in his hand. The white light from Harry's wand was still illumining the surrounding area; he looked upon the books on the shelf. He needed to find something to bring back Hermione, it has to be possible. After about thirty minutes searching the whole restricted section, he finally found one. _How to: bring back someone from the dead. _It seemed a little to obvious to Harry, but it would work. He sat himself down at the table in the corner, and began reading. Harry looked out the window, the sun was rising. "It isn't that early, is it?" He quickly tore out a page in the book and put on the invisibly cloak, he then opened his map and made his way out of the library to the common room.

A/N: this is a very short chapter but only because I am about to start writing the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi! I hope you guys like this chapter!

He entered his dorm and looked at his alarm clock, it read: **5:31 AM. **"Wow, I spent that long reading a book." He thought "only for Hermione." He shook his head. He looked at the paper he had taken out of the book, and read it over:

_Items you will need:_

_Time Turner_

_Small potions pot_

_Unicorn tail hair (Twelve hairs)_

_Crushed worms_

_A single feather from a Hippogriff_

_How to prepare potion:_

_Heat water in pot until boiling, and then add the unicorn hairs while stirring. Add the crushed worms in very fast. Note: The potion will not work unless you add the worms in approximately ten seconds or less after adding all of the unicorn hairs. Cut the feather into ten pieces and then add, they must be even. This potion should take at least 2 days to brew. _

_What to do after potion is ready:_

_When the potion is ready, be sure to store some of it in a vial. Depending on how many hours ago the person died plus one that is how many times you need to turn your Time Turner. For example, if the person died two hours ago, you should turn it three times. You need to add the extra hour because if they died two hours ago, they would still be dead when you go back. Once you go back in time, immediately locate the person you want to be back to life. When you find them, approach them like you normally would, and find an excuse for them to drink the potion. If you two are not on good terms, sneak the potion into their food or drink. This part is very important in the process of bringing them back to life. The potion finds their soul and brings it back to the person's body in present day. Remember, you will have to live out your life from the time you go back to._

Harry practically ran to the girl's dorm. He quietly opened the door and slowly walked in. He found that Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati were still asleep; he cautiously walked to Hermione's old bed and opened her trunk and started to empty it. "Books, more books, parchment, quill, clothes, Time Turner!" Harry had put everything he had taken out back except the Time Turner. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He went back to his room and put the Time Turner away safely in his desk drawer. He laid down on his bed and thought "I have to get the rest of the items on Saturday, might as well get ready." Today was going to be a long day.

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
